The NEW Prince of Tennis?
by DaPurpleDino
Summary: In which Shinji wonders why he isn't the Prince of Tennis. One-Shot


Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters.**

Title: **The NEW Prince of Tennis?**  
By: **DaPurpleDino**  
Insipred by: **My Little Sister x3 **  
Word Count: **676**  
Parings: **Slight KamioxAn. ShinjixKamio Friendship.  
**

** -x-x-x-x-x-**

It was a bright sunny day and Shinji and Kamio were both walking down to the tennis store in town when Shinji started his little muttering fit.

"I never understand why the prince of tennis can't be me, I mean I look pretty good and all and I know lots of secrets that other people don't know like how how Sengoku-san goes partying every night and sneaks back into his house at one in the morning. Not like I stalk him or anything..."

Kamio raised an eyebrow at this and looked at his friend, when he got nothing in reply he just sighed.

"And I'm like the best person for the 'Prince' for Prince of Tennis. I mean I wouldn't leave you, Kamio or Fudomine out, like Echizen does and all and I'm a good person, I help old people cross the road, I help little kittens down from trees and I even buy Girl Scout biscuits and I'm a really good tennis player althought Kamio is faster because he's the speed demon of Fudomine after all, but he got beaten by Zaizen from Shitenhouji. Maybe he's not that fast after all..."

Kamio just growled in annoyance at this. He did NOT want to be reminded of his loss to the other speed star. When he noticed that the tennis store was only a couple of blocks away, he sighed in relief. Maybe tennis might finally get Shinji to stop rambling. As much as he liked his friend his rambling somethings got out of hand, although at times they were good for amusement when they had nothing to do. Oh how he wished that An-chan was here.

"Even if he did get defeated and got humiliated by someone greater than him, we could both be the Prince of Tennis, because I am such a nice person, but then it would be changed to Princes of Tennis, but actually..."

Shinji paused for a breath, he has to breathe you know, then his muttering started all over again, he was so absorbed that he didn't hear Kamio shout An-chan or that he would be going to the mall with her and told him to go to the tennis store and not wait for him.

"We could like take turns sharing the camera but I would get the most screen time because I came up with the idea and all and yeah but you can have some screen time too Kamio, so could the rest of Fudomine but not the other schools like Hoytei and Rikkaidai, especially Atobe, he'll be hogging up all the screen time and clicking his finger saying be wowed by my prowess and all."

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Somewhere in Hawaii, in one of his holiday homes Atobe sneezed,  
_'someones talking about me'_  
he thought.

** -x-x-x-x-x-**

So once again Shinji began muttering.

"I would really like to show them my school and my house but not my room 'cause it's messy and all, I keep wondering if I should clean it up or not. I bet the people from Seigaku would be really jealous 'cause Echizen, their 'super rookie' wouldn't be the star of the show anymore and they wouldn't have won the nationals and Fudomine would win 'cause they got super Shinji, that sounds like a good name, aye Kamio... Kamio?"

Shinji looked around confused... there was no one there around him.

"Damn that Kamio. Walking off while I was still talking to him, how rude can he be? Did his parents ever teach him any manners? Hmph. Maybe he went to the toilet...? Well if he was at the toilet I think I should wait for him, but he didn't even tell me he was going. There aren't even any toilets around here, but maybe he ran off to find one, he is a fast runner. The weather looks nice today. Maybe once he gets back we could have a match at the tennis courts. Yeah then I could so show the camera how I am better than that Echizen kid at tennis... and maybe he would give me that grip tape back...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

So how was it? I changed my writing style a bit from my last one-shot. I'm testing out different writing styles.  
Thanks to my sister for the idea and for helping me edit x3 I hope there were no major mistakes. Thanks for reading! Please review to give me feedback.


End file.
